


Oh Captain, My Captain

by The_Desert_Dancer



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Flirting, Morning After, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: A night of hard drinking leads Aveline to wake up in a bed in the Hanged Man, with a pounding headache and a certain pirate captain by her side.





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityfails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/gifts).



> Thank you SO much to Iron_Angel, she is a legit sweetheart of a human being and I love her so much for everything shes done.
> 
> Also thank you to serenityfails, as their artwork heavily inspired me to write this small piece.

_What happened last night?_

That single thought bounced around Aveline's head as she opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. It was difficult with her skull feeling like it was about to split open, but she managed to push through it. And then the details started falling back into place.

She was in The Hanged Man. Which made sense, given Hawke had had a party here. She was in a bed. Now that worried her a bit.

Suddenly, it felt as if the bottom of her stomach gave out as she finally noticed the other person in the bed with her.

“Well, good morning, big girl,” Isabela said, a cheery tone to her voice.

The so-called pirate captain looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary as she slowly sat up and stretched languorously. The thin sheet that had been covering her slid off, exposing her dark, shapely breasts.

Aveline could feel her face heat up as her eyes were caught by the bounce of bright gold nipple rings, glinting in the morning sun.

She quickly looked away, muttering, “Maker's breath… You don't mean... I mean, we can't possibly...”

“Have gone at it like two Mabari in heat?” Isabela inquired smugly, eyebrow cocked. “Because we did. All night. And I must say, I'm surprised; you sure know how to show a lady a good time.”

A small groan escaped Aveline as unbidden and unwanted flashes of last night came trickling back into her mind. Beer flowing, the night dragging on into the small hours, an argument of... some kind. And then that argument turning into a kiss, hard and passionate and tasting of alcohol. Heavy breaths and clothes being roughly pulled away. And then... And then, well, Aveline could guess what happened next given their current state.

“You okay, big girl?” Isabela asked with a touch of concern. “You're looking paler than usual.”

“I can't believe I did this,” Aveline groaned again, running her hands through her short red hair. “The Guard Captain of Kirkwall isn't supposed to have drunken trysts in bars!”

“Oh, it's happened to everyone,” the pirate said dismissively. “I've certainly been in plenty of situations where I've woken up with someone in my bed. Though usually a stranger...”

Aveline huffed, “Why am I not surprised?”

She tried to get up, to get out of here and get some fresh air. Her feet on the floor, however, the whole world began spinning, and her stomach suddenly felt like it was gonna tear itself to shreds. The Guard Captain collapsed back onto the bed, closing her eyes and whimpering.

She could hear the smirk in Isabela's voice. “Been a while since you've been hungover, hasn't it? Hold on a bit. I've got something that'll help.” Before Aveline could say anything, there was the sound of cloth rustling and hurried footsteps, followed by the door shutting.

She laid on that bed in silent contemplation. She could have left right then. Just quickly shrugged her clothes on and ran back to Hightown, despite feeling like all of her insides were rebelling against her. This all felt like too much. Way too much to be waking up and finding herself in bed with a woman who seemed to enjoy nothing more than teasing and pressing all Aveline’s buttons.

No... She couldn't leave. Not until she'd sorted this whole Isabela thing out.

The Guard Captain's thoughts soon scattered as the door opened again. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted with the very attractive sight of Isabela wearing only a long shirt and boots, with a large glass goblet of... something... in her hand.

It looked like the color of swamp water and, even from her prone position on the bed, Aveline could smell it.

“Andraste! What on earth is that?!” Aveline gagged, covering her nose.

“A hangover cure I got from an Antivan, years ago. Trick is to drink it fast so it doesn't touch your tongue.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Second best thing he gave me, if you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean, you shameless slattern,” Aveline groused, glaring at the foul liquid. “You sure this can cure me?”

“I swear on my ship.” Isabela stated with a smile. “Pirate's honor.”

Aveline sat silently for a few seconds, weighing her options, before sighing, grabbing the cup, and downing the entire drink in one quick gulp. It definitely didn't taste as bad as it smelled, but it still left her with a bitter taste in her mouth she wanted to wash out.

To her surprise, within a few short minutes, the nasty concoction worked. Her headache slowly receded into a manageably dull throbbing, and she could actually look around the room without the sun burning her eyes.

That smirk was back on Isabela's face as she sat down next to her again, her hand rubbing up and down the Guard Captain's muscular back. Aveline unexpectedly found herself enjoying the soothing contact, and was force to try her hardest to fight back the shivers that threatened to run down her spine.

“Feeling better there, big girl?” Isabela purred.

“Actually... yes, I am,” Aveline admitted. “Thank you, Isabela.”

The smirk shifted into a warm, genuine smile before the pirate captain stood up to make her away around the room, gathering her recklessly discarded clothes and putting them on.

“Right. Well, see you later, then,” Isabela stated, flat and far too casually. “You're welcome to stay here long as you need. I've paid for the room, so you might as well use it.”

“You're leaving?” Aveline started, confusion knitting her brows.

Isabela stopped what she was doing, turning to face the Guard Captain with an equally confused answering frown tugging at her pierced face. “Of course, yeah,” she said simply. “I mean, this was just a tryst, like you said. A simple drunken roll in the hay. That's all." The pirate then eyed her suspiciously. "Were you expecting something more? A confession of love? Us living together as a couple?”

“No! I... I don't know,” Aveline admitted, shoulders sagging slightly. “I'm... unsure about this whole situation, honestly.”

Awkward silence fell between the two for a long moment, both unsure of what exactly to say, before Isabela made her way back towards the bed to sit next to Aveline again.

“All right, let's be honest with ourselves here. I like you a lot, big girl; more than most people here. But whatever you think this might be between us? It would never work out. Not the way you want. You're just too... noble. Too good.”

Aveline scowled. “Should I be insulted right now?”

Isabela lifted her hands in placation. “Easy there, big girl. I'm just stating a fact. You're noble and selfless. You're willing to put others in front of you. I'm not like that. I enjoy not being tied down and never having to follow rules. I enjoy being free to do whatever I want. And honestly... I'd break your heart. It could never go any further, because you know one day I'll leave and never come back.”

Aveline tried to find the right words, or any words really, but she instead found herself with nothing she could say to that. She was struck silent. And it bothered her greatly.

Why should it bother her, though? Shouldn't she be happy that this wasn't going to go any further, that this whole ordeal was over and done with?

“So let's just call it what it is," Isabela continued. "A night of too much drinking and blowing off some steam." Then she gave her a wink. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. A lady knows how to keep secrets, after all.”

With that and a pat to Aveline's shoulder, she stood up and walked to the door, a blatant sashay to her hips as she made her exit.

The bewildered guard captain stayed where she was on the bed, thinking about what the pirate had said. She was right, of course; Isabela had a bad habit of leaving without warning and of doing whatever she wanted. The two of them together would only spell certain disaster. Or they'd probably kill each other within a week. Trying to be anything more, of going any further, would be a terrible idea.

So why did she find the thought so intoxicating, then?


End file.
